wolfscrossingfandomcom-20200215-history
Arryc Ashvale
Arryc Blackfyre Ashvale is the only son of Lord Ethan Ashvale and his mistress, Lady Danica Blackfyre of Stormwind. Although he was born out of wedlock, Arryc's father insisted on acknowledging him and so he was made legitimate. On the death of his half-brother, James Ethan Ashvale, as the sole surviving heir, Arryc inherited his father's land and titles. After swearing an oath of fealty to King Varian Wrynn, Arryc became a vassal of the Kingdom of Stormwind and would later inherit his uncle's Earldom. He and his wife, Muriah Anne DeLavu reside at Castle Blackfyre in Duskwood and own several estates throughout the Kingdom of Stormwind. Lady Muriah is pregnant with the first of their children and due to give birth in August of 624 K.C. Primary Titles Offices Appearance and Personality Appearance Tall and athletic, he appears quite fit, but not overly muscular. With steel-grey eyes, chiseled features, and a perfect smile, he would likely be considered handsome by most standards. His dark, chestnut hair is closely-cropped, and he appears to be no older than twenty--perhaps even younger when he is clean-shaven. His posture, refined speech, and mannerisms suggest that he was well-educated, and certainly an aristocrat. He wears no jewelery, save for a truesilver lord's signet on his right hand. The ring bears the sigil of the house of Ashvale, and appears to be very old. Of late, he is often seen with the longsword gifted to him by his mentor and adoptive mother, Melysa Marwyn-Ashvale. He may also be seen wielding an immense, two-handed greatsword, forged by his own hands, and bearing little in the way of ornamentation. While ornate and clearly befitting a man of high birth, his armor is quite dulled with nicks, scrapes and dents, indicating that it had been well used, and repaired many times. Personality Arryc has often been described as an introvert, preferring the company of books and spending his time working in a forge. Driven to excel in everything he does, he holds himself to high standards in an effort to prove himself a better man than his father. Haunted by the actions of his father and the circumstances of his birth, Arryc has suffered quietly for years--never voicing a single complaint and gracefully accepting his position. Raised among paladins, Arryc has a great respect for the Knights of the Silver Hand, and the Church of the Holy Light. Favored Weapons *Light's Wrath - An immense, two-handed greatsword, forged by Arryc's own hand. Relationships Personal Relationships After his father's death in the siege of Icecrown, Arryc was without a single close relationship. Largely despised by his father's wife as the product of Lord Ethan's infidelity, the young man has devoted himself to the Light and its virtues. He holds a tremendous respect for paladins and hopes to become one. Arryc has only recently been reunited with his uncle, David Blackfyre, and much to his surprise, the Earl has taken him under his wing. With no children of his own, David has begun mentoring the young man in an effort to prepare him for the responsibilities he will inherit. To help him establish his own household within the walls of Stormwind, Westvale House (Formerly belonging to Arryc's mother) was settled upon him, along with an income of 5% of the Blackfyre Silver Mines, and 25% of the vinyard formerly owned by his mother. Romantic Involvements Unlike his half-brother who by the age of twenty, had more than a dozen lovers, Arryc has never been romantically involved with anyone until recently, when he began courting Lady Muriah DeLavu. A woman ten years his senior, Lady Muriah was both a divorcee and mother of two children from that marriage. While many thought this highly inappropriate, Arryc found himself enamoured with her and eventually proposed. The two were married on the evening of December 21st, 623 K.C. with his uncle's blessing and spent their honeymoon at the country estate of Rivergrove. History Born out of wedlock in August of 603 K.C. As the bastard child of two aristocrats, Arryc was given his mother's family name, Blackfyre. Though he was born in Stormwind's wealthy Cathedral district, Arryc's mother died from complications just hours after his birth and the boy spent the first six months of his life in the care of his wet nurse. When he was old enough to travel, his father had him brought to The Ashfort in Tirisfal, where much to his wife's dismay, he insisted on raising the boy beside their own and making him legitimate. In light of her husband's infidelity and the sin the child represented, Melysa refused to care for Arryc as if he were her own. Melysa forced his father to hire separate servants and tutors, and demanded that she see the child as little as possible. As a result, Arryc spent much of his childhood in a separate wing of The Ashfort, and was never allowed a seat at the family table during formal affairs. Early Years Having spent much of his childhood knowing that he was the source of discontent within his father's marriage, Arryc often made himself scarce, opting instead to focus on his education. Despite the circumstances of his birth, Arryc was afforded a very good education at his lord father's insistence. Once able to read and write, Arryc began studying the histories of the seven Kingdoms, mathematics, science, and everything else one might have expected a high born child to learn. Like all members of the house of Ashvale, Arryc was a member of the Church of the Holy Light from the day he was born, and thus expected to study the three virtues. Raised in the household of two noble paladins, Arryc decided when he was very young that he would follow their path. He studied the Holy scriptures, canon law, and took great interest in the Book of Proverbs. At the age of nine, Arryc informed his father of his desire to become a Knight of the Silver Hand, and would begin his paladin training at just ten years old. The Fall of Ashfort City Arryc was no more than a squire's age when Ashfort City came under siege by the forsaken, and his family announced that they would be forced to flee the land. During the months that followed, Arryc would face the forsaken in battle for the first time, and though those months resulted in many tragedies, he often regards them as a turning point in his life. Life As a Ward With no property or wealth of his own, after his father's death in battle, Arryc became a ward of Melysa Marwyn-Ashvale, and would journey with her household to the Arathi Highlands. Despite her initial hatred of the boy, and the many years in which she treated him poorly, the pair were eventually reconciled, though not in the way Arryc had expected. The reconciliation came as a result of the first of Arryc's three trials in the path to becoming a Knight of the Order of the Crimson Fist. His mentor at the time, Sir Duncan Maclear insisted that he spend however much time was needed in getting to know his father's widow so that he might better understand her views, and learn to respect them. This of course was to be a test of the virtue of respect, and the relationship Arryc now has with his father's widow reflects how successful he was. Military Service The Final Siege of Ashfort Arryc served under his half-brother, James Ashvale as an Officer in the Ashfort Regiment during the final attempt to retake their house's ancestral seat, the Ashfort. Arryc was only eighteen years old, and is said to have slain more than a dozen of the forsaken during the battle in the Castle's courtyard. The Siege of Orgrimmar Just weeks before his 20th birthday, Arryc travelled with Seastone's forces to Tiragarde Keep, where they would later engage the Kor'Kron in a number of skirmishes throughout Durotar and the Northern Barrens. Arryc served under Sir Varyc Marwyn, Champion of Seastone, and is said to have slain at least three Kor'Kron in single combat. He held the rank of Lieutenant in the Seastone Regiment, and worked closely with the Darkspear Rebellion to cut off Kor'Kron supply lines. He suffered a minor wound during one such engagement, and much to everyone's surprise, the young would-be paladin was able to use the Light to heal himself and continue fighting. The campaign in Durotar against the Kor'Kron supply lines also marked the public reconciliation of his relationship with his former guardian, Melysa Marwyn-Ashvale. It was there that Melysa publicly acknowledged him as her late husband's sole heir, embracing the young man as family for the first time. Many believe that the Countess only did so for financial reasons, and wished to have him legitimized because it would make him heir to his uncle's title and fortune, but their relationship does seem to have improved a great deal since their return from Durotar. Legitimacy Through Lady Melysa's efforts and his late father's wishes, Arryc was made legitimate by Royal decree on October 18th, 623 K.C. As the sole heir of Ethan Ashvale, Arryc was made Lord Ashfort, Baron Ashvale of Blackwood, and also heir to the Earldom of Blackwood by virtue of his uncle, David Blackfyre, who had no surviving heirs of his own. As per the agreement, Arryc was required to swear fealty to High King, Varian Wrynn before receiving his letters patent, officially making the house of Ashvale vassals of Stormwind. For Arryc, who spent much of his life with no money, no land of his own, and no prospect of ever inheriting anything as a bastard, his elevation, and the knowledge that he will inherit his Uncle's great title and fortune have been understandably overwhelming. Marriage Prospects and the Life of a Nobleman Before the ink on his letters patent was even dry, Lady Melysa began making inquiries among Stormwind's noble families, in search of a bride for Arryc. The matter was quickly put to a halt by Arryc's Uncle, who insisted that it should be his duty to find the boy a suitable marriage. Because he is heir to the Earldom of Blackwood, Arryc's Uncle believes he should settle for nothing less than the daughter of a family of equal rank and station. It was initially suggested that he marry Lady Margaret Sutton, but her father, the 8th Duke of Newcastle refused the marriage. The refusal did not seem to bother Arryc in the least, he later expressed to his uncle that he was very pleased. On October 29th, 623 K.C. Arryc was invited to attend a banquet with his Uncle in Castle Rock, hosted by Henry Sutton IV, who had just returned from Pandaria. At dinner, the Duke suggested a number of eligible brides from prominent Stormwind families, confirming David Blackfyre's belief that the circumstances of his birth were no longer relevant, and his inheritance would be the key to marrying well. It was also suggested that Arryc continue his paladin training at Stormwind's Cathedral and be anointed by one of its own Bishops. To that end, Lady Melysa (Then serving as Grand Knight of the first Congregation of the Silver Hand) would make the arrangements. Life In Stormwind Aspiring Author Having been raised by two noble paladins, Arryc recently announced his desire to publish the book he had been writing since shortly after his half-brother's death. Despite her own misgivings, and a desire that Lord Ethan's many infidelities not be published in a book that would bring further shame to her, the Countess has reluctantly supported his decision to do so. The book's subject matter deals primarily with applying the Light's virtues to governing one's lands and people, and not allowing one's self to be consumed by greed and the lust for power as so many nobles have. Knight of the Church On the night of November 16th, 623 K.C. Arryc and many others were called upon to secure Northshire Abbey when it was believed that rogue paladins once belonging to the Congregation of the Silver Hand intended to defy the Council of Bishops and meet illegally. Arryc was given a field commission to serve the Clergy of the Holy Light as a Knight of the Church, and was among those who guarded the Hall of Arms. The Situation in Westfall After seeking out Mother Confessor, Elyona Gaius and learning of the fight that erupted in Westfall between the First Regiment and members of the Dominion of the Sun, Arryc rode out to assist members of the Clergy. Life At Westvale House Despite all his uncle's promises to visit often, Arryc has spent much of his time in solitude, and rarely speaks to any of the house servants. For Arryc, life at his mother's house has been a journey through history as he learns more about the woman he never knew, and her relationship with his lord father. Despite his new station and the wealth that comes with it, Arryc often finds himself missing the simple life he had at Seastone. Charity Still unmarried, and with little use for his new income, Arryc decided to form his own charity in the interest of educating the children orphaned by the recent years of war. With the aid of his Uncle's lawyers, The Ashvale Trust was formed early in November, and the entirety of its proceeds have gone to hiring tuitors for the Stormwind Orphanage, and helping the children get on their feet once they reach adulthood, and are no longer able to live at the orphanage. At Arryc's own insistence, in addition to teaching them how to read and write, the tuitors hired by the Ashvale Trust also educate the children in the Light's virtues. Arryc has also donated land to the Church and constructed a new Chapel in Duskwood, which he dedicated to his uncle, a former paladin of the Silver Hand. Marriage Arryc married Lady Muriah DeLavu in a small, private ceremony held on the 21st of December, 623 K.C. at the chapel outside Castle Blackfyre in Duskwood. The ceremony was performed by Elyona Gaius, and witnessed by Arryc's uncle, the Earl of Blackwood. Their honeymoon was spent at the quiet, country estate of Rivergrove, where their first child was soon conceived. Earl of Blackwood Arryc became the 9th Earl of Blackwood on January 26th, 624 K.C. When his uncle, David Blackfyre was accidentally killed during a joust. Despite having grown quite fond of the estate at Rivergrove, Arryc and his wife plan to move into Castle Blackfyre within the month. The House of Nobles Since inheriting his uncle's titles, Arryc has regularly attended meetings of Stormwind's House of Nobles, earning a reputation for honesty and a desire to improve the lot of the commonwealth. With the Duke of Newcastle as his mentor, Arryc has quickly discovered how Stormwind's aristocracy earned its reputation for corruption and continues to work against such corruption, despite having made enemies of such men. Due to the circumstances of his birth, Arryc is often regarded by his peers with a mixture of skepticism and disdain. Coat of Arms After establishing his own household in Stormwind, Arryc registered a new coat of arms with Stormwind's Officer of Arms. In honor of his maternal lineage, he has adopted the motto of their house "Bravery Alone Is Not Enough" and quarters the Blackfyre arms with his own. The Arms: Per Bend Sable, the Ashfort (Ashvale); a Tower (Blackfyre); Charged on a Bend Argent a Holy Cross Or. The Crest: An Earl's Coronet. The Supporters: Two Lions Rampant. The Motto: "Bravery Alone Is Not Enough" Trivia *Although Arryc holds his father's title, Lord Ashfort, the title is in the Lordaeron Peerage, and the land itself (Northern Tirisfal) is occupied by the forsaken. For this reason, he rarely uses it and has decided to use a different courtesy title for his heir. *Since his arrival in Stormwind, Arryc has been involved in numerous charities outside The Ashvale Trust, most of which are in some way affiliated with the Church of the Holy Light. *Having practiced for hours every day since he was twelve years old, Arryc has become a masterful swordsman, and wields a massive-two-handed greatsword with deadly skill. *Because of the Exemplar of the Order of the Crimson Fist's distrust of Stromgarde's Bishop, Allrick Antonius, and the lack of an auxiliary Bishop to perform the ceremony, Arryc was not formally inducted into the Order of the Silver Hand before leaving the Arathi Highlands for Stormwind. *While he has completed his trials, demonstrating his skill in combat, ability to call upon the Holy Light, and a masterful understanding of the paladins way of life, Arryc is not yet an anointed Knight of the Silver Hand. Gallery Arryc Profile.jpg|Arryc Ashvale, 9th Earl of Blackwood Arryc and Muriah Ashvale.jpg|The 9th Earl and Countess of Blackwood Arryc and Muriah 3.jpg|Arryc and wife, Muriah returning from a dinner Category:Characters Category:House of Ashvale Category:House of Blackfyre Category:Human Category:Lordaeron Human Category:Lordaeron Peerage Category:Stormwind Human Category:Stormwind Peerage Category:Paladins Category:Order of the Crimson Fist Category:Ashvale Trust Category:Lux Vult Category:Willowbrook Hunt Club